


He Calls Her Vhenan

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Solas Positivity Week [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the journey is only the beginning. </p><p>For Solas Positivity Week: Day 7, Solavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Her Vhenan

Solas rests beneath the boughs of a great tree as sunny, spring air plays with the budding branches. A few blossoms already fall to dance slowly to the ground and he knows it will only be a few days until the others join to paint the hillside in white petals. As he watches one swirl through the breeze, he spots three figures climbing the rise.

Two are soldiers dressed in armor glistening gold and green, but his attention is drawn to the woman between their ranks. She wears a flowing, sleeveless dress of soft rose cinched around her waist by a wide belt. The color and the caress of the sun makes her skin glow and he forgoes the book in hand to watch her draw near.

Keela smiles when she is close enough to catch his gaze, tucking loose strands of her growing hair behind an ear when the wind catches it. As she passes the two sentries who enjoy following in his shadow, they bow low at the waist to her. She says something he cannot hear and the guards fan out, two wrapping around the hillside until he can no longer see them. 

“Good afternoon,” she says when she reaches his outstretched feet. She stops, playing with her hair in a motion that now seems shy especially with the way she avoids his gaze. It is a curious thing for her to be so hesitant.

“Are you well?,” he asks.

“Yes, may I join you?”

“Of course,” he says and holds out his hand in an offering to join him. As always, her hand is warm, the heat of it spreading down into his chest. She settles against his side and he gives her a quick kiss to find her lips taste of sweet fruit. “How were your appointments?”

“Fine. The Inquisition should be here by tomorrow, the forward scouts have already arrived. I feel like it’s been ages since I last saw Cassandra.”

“I am sure she will be pleased to see you again,” he answers as Keela removes the simple gold circlet from around her head and places it in the grass between them.

“How was your morning?”

Solas lets out a sigh. “Orlesians are ever the same.”

With a deep laugh, Keela places an arm around his waist and rests her chin atop his shoulder. They fall into a comfortable silence and Solas returns to his tome, idly watching from the corner of his eye as Keela plays with the fabric of her dress or twists blades of grass between her long fingers. A content sigh filters through her lips. Moments of calm are to be cherished for they come far too little these days. Change has never been painless, but Solas finds it easier to manage with someone trusted by his side this time.

“Would you marry me, Solas?” 

The pages blur, shift, and he almost drops the book all together at such a question. He leans away from Keela to see her keen eyes gauging his reaction.

“I beg your pardon?”

She places a comforting kiss against his cheek. “I’m not  _asking_ , asking. I heard some of our esteemed guests murmuring in the halls. They thought our relationship when I was Inquisitor was inappropriate, but it is nothing compared to the scandal of it now.”

“So you would marry me to satisfy the squabbling gentry, then?” he asks, playful now that the shock of her words has waned somewhat. “It is hardly a romantic notion, vhenan.”

“Perhaps not,” she says and falls back into silence. Solas watches her fiddle with the folds of her dress again, but this time it seems to be a nervous habit instead of something to pass the time.

“I did not believe such a thing was something you wanted.”

Keela shrugs. “It wasn’t. It isn’t. I guess I’ve never really considered it before. Things are different now though, will be different.”

Solas glances down at the valley below and the structures nestled there. It is a new home filled to the brim with their people and a hope once thought lost. Crystal spires gleam in the gentle light of the sun so similar to the ones he remembers from so long ago, but Keela is right. Everything is different from the world before.

“I suppose if one were to propose such an arrangement, I would not be against the idea,” he says.

“I shall bear that in mind,” she says, teasing, and returns her head to his shoulder. Solas finds his place in the book once more, although his mind seems to wander from the flowing script now.

“Imagine,” Keela continues after a few quiet seconds, “if they think it is scandalous now, wait until they find out I’m having your child.”

“Yes, that would surely-” This time Solas does drop his book. His head snaps down to find a satisfied smirk blooming on her lips. He doesn’t realize he has forgotten to take a breath until she lifts her head up and the grin turns into something softer. “But you-”

She shrugs again, lifting away from his side. “I know.”

“I…are you certain?”

“Yes, Solas, I’m certain.” Clouds of concern cover her features. “Are you upset? I know this isn’t-”

He does not allow her to finish, pressing a kiss to her mouth that smashes their noses together, arms wrapping around her and pulling her off the ground onto his lap without a care to those that watch nearby. Keela’s laughter is bright as he kisses her cheeks, her eyelids, her brow, his own joy bubbling up between breaths. 

“Now they will surely talk,” she says, arms holding tight around his neck.

“I do not care.”Solas rests his forehead against hers, trembling fingers holding onto her skin. He never thought he could feel like this, so full of happiness that the seams of his being feel stretched and ready to burst. “ _Vhenan_ …”

He calls her his heart, his home, and it appears in need of growing larger. 


End file.
